Horror Movies
by Forum Fandom Terrors
Summary: Shoichi hates horror movies. TYL!Shoichi Tsuna.


Okay, Mine has another story that she made, but once again, it's me, Jack putting it up. Oh wells. Anyway, there should be more stories coming to this as well, like an RPselfinsert one, and the next chapter of the Round Robin fic (my turn) should be up soon.

Title: Horror Movies  
Authors: Mine  
Characters/Pairings: ShoichiXTsuna, HibariXTsuna, MukuroXTsuna, GokuderaXTsuna.  
Warnings: Un… none that I can think of.  
Summary: Shoichi hates horror movies.

Shoichi hates horror movies. He hates how obviously unrealistic most of them were. He hates how blood just gushes out from severed arms or heads as if a fountain. He hates how similar they were to each other, hates the ridiculous plots, the stereotypical protagonists and antagonists, hates how all horror movies center around some grudge or another. He even hates the screams and yells of unsuspecting victims, the howling and groaning from zombies, even the damned silences that lets you _know_ that something was coming out.

He thinks it's pointless and is just a waste of time, but nevertheless, here he is, sitting with the people he once thought of killing, watching a movie.

A horror movie.

It wasn't even the kind that's surrounded by some sort of mystery that, _at least_, makes you use your brain. No. It was the _here-comes-the-zombies-they're-eating-us-alive-RUUN!_ type of movie. It was the kind of horror movie Shoichi loathed.

So he sits dejectedly in a corner of the immensely large and comfortable couch, and glared. Shoichi hates the movie. So he opted to watch the people around him. He finds that everyone was enjoying themselves. They were yelling when the friggin' unrealistic looking zombies appear and gasping and gagging when blood gushes out. Typical reactions, really. So sighs, bored out of his mind and proceeds to watch each and every one of them.

He finds that everyone had basically the same reactions. But one.

"Are you... scared?" he whispers.

The other slowly turns to face him, laughs nervously and whispers back, "I... don't really like watching horror movies."

"Then why didn't you say so? If -you- said it, I think they'd change the movie without much complaint."

The other boy laughs again, "They... they were just so excited about it that I didn't have the heart to tell them."

Shoichi frowned at the soon-to-be Boss of the Vongola, "You're... weird."

Tsuna only scratches his head sheepishly in response.

"You... You're really scared, aren't you?"

"You can tell?"

Shoichi raises a brow, "Obviously."

"B-but... aren't -you- scared? I-I mean! Look! Aren't they scary?! Look how mutilated they are! And they just appear out of nowhere and-and _eat_ people! How can I not be scared?!"

Shoichi, for a fleeting moment, begins to wonder how the hell they lost to this boy.

"They aren't scary. They're unrealistic, and overdone, and--,"

"So you're not scared?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be scared with _that_?"

Shoichi wanted to say, 'Sawada-san, having had the chance to fight you, don't you know that you're even scarier?!' but refrains. And for another moment, he wonders again just how they lost to this coward.

Suddenly, a loud 'AAAAAAAAHHHH!' boomed from the TV, surprising everyone in the room, even Shoichi, that resulted in chaos and screaming from the girls. After getting his heart rate down, Shoichi began to breathe normally again... only to find it was almost impossible to do, as the young Vongola Boss hung tight to him.

"Sawada-san, please, get off. I can't breathe."

"B-B-But! That scream was sooooo scary! And the face that just suddenly popped like that! I don't want to see that again!"

"Then why don't I tell them that you don't like horror movies? You look like you're about to faint anyway. I'll go tell--,"

"NOO!" Tsuna whispered as loud as he can without getting the attention of the others. Letting go of the tight hug, Tsuna said to himself, "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. It's gonna be okay."

Shoichi could only stare in amazement, "Right."

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's gonna be all right. Nothing's gonna happen---GAAAAAAHHH!"

Shoichi found himself in another pinch. The young Vongola had clung to him as if his life depended on it, having been surprised by another zombie pop out from nowhere. No matter how much Shoichi tried to pry of the other boy's arms around his waist, the other boy wouldn't relent. Tsuna had resolved to stick to him like glue.

"Sawada-san, you can let go--,"

"No!" came the muffled reply, "I don't want to see it anymore. I don't wanna see it anymore..."

"Then I'll tell them to--,"

"Noooo! Let them watch it!"

"Then let go of me."

"Sawada-san, you really can let go of me now. I want you to let go of me. Now. Please."

"Sawada-san--,"

"Just... just until the movie ends, Irie-kun."

"...what?"

"Let... let me stay like this just till the movie ends."

How could he say no? Tsuna was the warmest person he's ever touched in his life. Having the other boy's arms round his waist felt... really good. He'd die first before saying that but... the warmth of the other boy's hug felt very comforting and very _good_.

So... how could he say no to that?

He blinked, realizing that something was off in the room. Looking around, he finds that the strange boy with the bomb fetish, the man with the pineapple haircut and the man that pulled tonfas out of nowhere were looking at him. Very threateningly.

He stares at them, confused for a while, until he realizes that they weren't only glaring at him threateningly, there was a hint of... jealousy in there.

Feeling the young Vongola's arms tighten around him more, everything suddenly clicks into place.

'Are they... jealous because...'

He smirks. And proceeds to place his own arms around the frightened boy, under the pretense that he was trying to comfort him.

He sees the glares intensify. And suddenly, he finds he is satisfied.

'Oh. Isn't this amusing?'

He begins to trace circles around the shivering boy's back, pulled him closer to him, and whispered sweet nothings to the other boy's ear.

_That_ earned him twitches.

He then makes the boy sit up. Tsuna looks at him confusedly but he shakes his head, placing his hand in the boy's head he carefully led it to rest on his shoulder. Next, he snakes his arm round the boy's tiny waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Seeing Tsuna _relax_ in the other boy's embrace, Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro snapped! All three of them stomped to where Shoichi was sitting, cradling the still frightened Tsuna, and yanked the now sleepy boy off from him.

"Don't touch the Tenth like that, you bastard!!"

"Touch him like that again and I swear I'll bite you to death."

"Be thankful you didn't do anything else, because if you had... kufufufufufufu..."

Shoichi only smirked in response. He knew they weren't empty threats but -that- had been really amusing.

'I think... that watching horror movies aren't too bad after all...'

The End

And that's all, thanks for reading.


End file.
